


Just a Dream || woosan

by wonxhoe (wonhxe)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhxe/pseuds/wonxhoe
Summary: - 𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘢𝘯𝗪𝗔𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘢𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘦, 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘴𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘵𝘤
Kudos: 5





	1. prologue

Closing his eyes, he let out a shaken breath before spreading his arms open. Almost like an angel, but with such sinful thoughts; no one would've expected him to do what he had done next, but they reacted too late.

With tears streaming down his face, keeping his eyes shut, he leaned back before throwing himself to his demise. Throwing himself off the top of the school building, the ground beneath his feet could no longer be felt. Screams of the students that stuck around could be heard around him, but he was too engulfed within his thoughts.

~ an hour ago

Running throughout the halls of school, his skinny frame was used to his advantage as he zigzagged his way through the crowds of students around him. Fear was evident in his eyes, it was clear that he was running from something, or rather someone. But to his luck, he clearly didn't have any. Not looking ahead of him as he soon crashed into a figure in front of him.

Tumbling to the floor as he groaned before flipping his red and black hair out of his face, slowly looking up to be met with the last face he had wanted to see. His eyes widening in shock as he struggled to form any words.

"Damn San, where are you in a rush to get to?" The tall male above him, Shownu, spoke up with a smirk.

"I- uh," his thoughts became scattered as he tried to form words, making himself look like an even bigger fool as he stayed frozen in his place upon the floor.

"Come on little Sannie, I know you're better than that." Shownu teased at the speechless boy before him, crouching down to be more at his level. "Bark for me doggie," Shownu commanded in a low level voice, the glint of amusement never leaving his eyes.

Soon enough San had became encircled, many of Shownu's little minions standing around to watch the interaction, all chuckling at San's frightened appearance. One stepping up closer to the two before placing his foot on San's hand, slowly pressing down more firmly onto it.

San could only whimper out in pain, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill. Not allowing them to get that satisfaction out of him so easily. Looking up from his spot on the floor, he had seen it was none other than his right hand man, Jaehyun.

"You heard him, bark," Jaehyun repeated as he glared down at the fragile little male, his foot pressing harder onto San's hand.

"No," San spoke up quietly, his eyes glued to the floor, afraid to see their reactions.

"Sorry what was that?" Shownu questioned, his brows furrowed as he looked down at the male before him. "Speak louder little San," he continued on as he showed San back by his shoulder.

Taken aback by the quick, unexpected action, it knocked him back off the hand that was supporting his weight. Resulting in his other hand twisted in an uncomfortable position beneath Jaehyun's foot.

He couldn't control the cry of pain that escaped past his lips, instinctively rotating his body to better retrieve what he can only imagine is his now sprained wrist. A painful hiss was all that could be heard before Shownu and the others around him began to erupt into laughter over San's helplessness.

Now over the theatrics, Shownu's smile was soon wiped from his face, now becoming serious before moving to stand before San's head.

"Now's not too late, bark for us." Shownu stated once more, looking back up to meet the gazes of his teammates.

Jaehyun getting fed up with the wait, kicked San in the back of his head before rolling his eyes. "He said to bark fag," Jaehyun spoke up as he watched San rub the back of his head briefly before tending back to his swelling wrist.

How's this fair? One against seven, or rather the entire school. They all worked against him, they all hated him. If they didn't, how come no one is helping? San thought to himself as he tried to stop the throbbing feeling in his wrist, his eyes staying shut, afraid to see them around him.

When the sound of footsteps walking away and voices could no longer be heard, San had thought he was in the clear; that they had finally left him alone seeing how much of a mess he was. But of course he was only raising his hopes.

Opening his eyes and sitting up, he was shocked to be faced with all of them cornering him against the lockers. Standing shoulder to shoulder as they looked down upon him like he was their prey.

"Did you really think we'd leave that easily San?" Shownu questioned with a smirk before walking towards San once more. This time pulling him onto his knees by his hair, slamming his head back against the lockers.

Letting out a hiss he pulled his head forward towards his knees as he used his good hand to rub the back of his head, trying to ease the stinging feeling. "Why me?" San whispered out, barely audible but Shownu was still able to hear. Choosing to force him to speak louder though.

"Say it again," Jaehyun spoke out as he stomped down onto the back of San's head.

Crying out in pain, San struggled to raise his head before looking up at the group with tears beginning to spill. "Why me?" He asked again, this time louder for their ears to catch.

"Why not you?" Shownu answered his question with a question before chuckling at his broad answer. "This could've all been avoided if you would've just barked for us, now you're just spoiling our fun." He continued before tsk'ing in disappointment.

"Oh wait I forgot he only does what's asked of him when the guy is fucking him," Jaehyun began to taunt as he chuckled dryly, "isn't that right, you little cock slut."

"Stop," San spoke up as his lip quivered, thinking back to the past events.

"No I think I'll continue, you sure seemed to enjoy being fucked by a man, very obedient of you Sannie. Is that what you want? You want one of us to fuck you in order for you to listen?" Jaehyun continued as he glared down at San with so much disgust and hatred.

"Please stop!" San begged again, this time louder as his tears flowed endlessly. His voice trembling as he felt weak and lightheaded.

Hearing him beg had only brought more amusement to the group, them erupting into laughter as some even doubled over. San had taken it as his chance to escape, and that's exactly what he did. Sliding through the group and running off, the others embarrassing him enough to where they had seen it as enough. Meanwhile others wanted to continue, realizing he left before chasing after him. Not seeing him duck into the stairwell that leads to the roof.

\- now -  
His mind once again going against him and replaying all the memories that led up to this moment. Most say your life flashes before your eyes as you near death, but the only thing occupying his head were his nightmares. Or rather, what he had wished were just nightmares.

To be used and humiliated the way he had been, deceived and hurt. What everyone had said about him was true, it only made sense if it did.

Choi San's a worthless, good for nothing slut.

That was the last thought to cross his mind before his body met the ground, everyone's screams drowning out the sound of his body smacking against the floor, his head bouncing off the pavement. Feeling his life slip from his body, the last thing he could do was smile mentally. He'd finally be at peace, he'd be free from the hell that he called life.


	2. one

Pushing open the steel door of the school, he was soon greeted by the sight of the halls being full of students. All caught up within their own conversations, not minding the frail looking male that just came in. Looking down, San kept his eyes trained on his now suddenly interesting worn out converse, his hands gripping at the straps of his backpack as he made a beeline through the crowd towards his homeroom class.

Of course school wouldn't begin for another 15 minutes, but San had no one to talk to; no one he could consider a friend. As he squeezed his way through the students, more kids making their way into the school, causing the halls to become more crowded, he found it no problem to make his way in between the groups. Finally heaving out a sigh in relief as he came to realize where he was, now tearing his eyes away from the flood.

Looking up ahead he had seen he now stood before his homeroom class with Mr. Lee seated upon his desk at the front of the class. San hurriedly making his way in, he found his seat near the back of the class, tucked towards the corner. As he slid effortlessly into his seat, he placed his backpack on the floor beside the desk before pulling out his composition notebook. Placing it upon his desk, he flipped it open to his next blank page, his mind empty as he filled up the page with random scribbles and sketches.

Soon he caught the noise of voices speaking beside him, his head snapping up to see that Jisoo and her friend were speaking, not caring who heard considering how loud the two were being. But then again the two were never quiet, seemingly always being the loudest two. Rolling his eyes at the thought, he let his attention snap back towards his journal, trying now to be nosy and eavesdrop on the two's conversation.

"So did you hear about the new kids?" Jisoo questioned her friend, turning her body completely towards her as a large smile was across her face.

"More new kids?" Jisoo's friend, Mae, had questioned with a sigh. Seeing as last Friday an underclassmen and two seniors had enrolled. They had been the talk of the weekend, but of course, everyone but the kids themselves knew about it.

"Yeah, four more are coming in today, I heard they're in our grade." Jisoo began as her smile never left her face, thinking back to what he chain of friends had told her. "And I heard they're all super cute," she finished as she thought about what they might look like. Jisoo undoubtedly being a flirt.

"Oh, more eye candy for us or do you actually plan on talking to these new kids?" Mae asked teasingly before she was playfully shoved by Jisoo's whose face turned red. 

"Hey, the last group of guys looked too intimidating, I was scared." Jisoo tried to justify as she whined in defeat.

Mae could only burst into a fit of laughter before being shushed by Mr. Lee, him annoyed with them as much as San was. But of course, this was the first time for San to hear about any new kids, this late into the school year too?? weird. Mae could only apologize in a hushed voice, embarrassed by having to be told to shut up by the teacher, before looking back over at her best friend Jisoo.

"Are you seriously telling me that you thought Jooheon was intimidating? Lee Jooheon, we're talking about the same one here, right?" Mae questioned with a raised brow, trying to keep herself from bursting into another fit of laughter. To which Jisoo noticed and could only chuckle at herself and her own actions.

"Shut up Mae, I was caught up in my own thoughts of seeing the others and my mind just wandered, I didn't even give Jooheon a once over until much later." Jisoo tried to justify, but before Mae could say much of a comeback, the first bell had rung. Signalling school was about to begin in the next three minutes. 

Hearing a loud sigh erupt from the front of the class, the three seated students realized it came from none other than their teacher Mr. Lee. Him seemingly hating to teach just as much as his students hated listening to him. San watched as Mr. Lee stood up from his desk, placing his book down beside his bag as he began to write things down onto the board.

San could only let out a barely audible sigh before closing his notebook and placing it back into his backpack, now pulling out his notebook for his note taking. Watching as students began to hurriedly pile into class, scurrying to their seats before the final bell rang. Soon enough the class was filled with the students, except for the desk beside San and the seat in front of him. 

San knew why though, no one ever wanted to sit by him, nor associate themselves around him. Seeing how bad he was treated by Shownu and the others, people were afraid that if they befriended him, they'd be the next target. It made San uneasy, no one specifically having told him the reason; but he wasn't stupid, he knew. Reason why he never tried to make friends nor complain about it neither. They'd just further use it against him if they say that it bothered San that he had no friends. 

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he paid attention to the board, beginning to scribble down everything that was being written. Knowing Mr. Lee would take attendance and say a few hello's before he taught, but San liked to write down what he could, knowing he was a slow writer and would just miss out on a lot of the notes. As his hand worked tiredly, he huffed out another breath of frustration as he tried to continue through the pain of his hand beginning to cramp up. 

As he wrote down the rest of what was on the board, Mr. Lee began to speak up. 

"As you kids might know," Mr. Lee started before his attention became focused on Jisoo and Mae, them looking back at him with confused glances. "There are new students who will begin school today." He announced to become more clear to the class, causing a few oh's and ah's to be heard. 

"And to my luck, I am to receive two of them for this homeroom," Mr. Lee stated, although in a very sarcastic tone, knowing he hated his students, let alone did he want to receive anymore. 

As the class knew about his attitude towards new kids, a few began to chuckle and laugh at his expression, only causing Mr. Lee's attitude to sour much further. "Will they be your new star students Mr. Lee?" Minhyuk asked from the back of the class, knowing Mr. Lee didn't want to talk any further about them. 

"Minhyuk, with how your grades are looking in this class, anyone is able to become my star students." Mr. Lee stated as he turned back towards the board, writing his name in the corner for the new kids. "Anyone but you of course," Mr. Lee finished before Minhyuk's friends around him began to laugh at the quiet male.

Before another word could be heard from Minhyuk, the sound of soft knocks could be heard, the door soon opening shortly after. Walking inside was an assistant of the attendance office, muttering a few words between her and Mr. Lee. Him nodding at whatever was being said before she handed him some files. San figured it was probably only those of the new kids, seeing as they'd be in his homeroom, he'd have to know about them, including their names. 

As the attendance lady said a quick thank you then bowed, she turned before scurrying out the room. Not liking the feeling of being under the gaze of the numerous students. Opening the door to run out, she had held it open and gestured for whoever was in the hall to make their way inside. San looked towards the door before being greeted with the sight of two males. Both with a very noticeable height gap as the shorter brunette had a choker decorating his neck. The other brunette seemingly being well over the height of the majority of the school, his face just as stoic as the shorter male.

"Ah okay, now which one is Jeong Yunho and which is Kang Yeosang?" Mr. Lee asked as he looked down at the files he received for their names, looking back up as he awaited an answer. But the two were too occupied letting their eyes roam around the room, looking entirely bored, but also like they came here for one specific reason. Or rather one specific person..

Just as San thought that, the taller males eyes finally landed upon the figure of the male being alone in the corner, San catching notice of how the guy soon nudged the shorter one for his attention, then discreetly pointing towards San. The shorter one nodding as a sign that he understood, before hearing the teacher clear his throat loudly, catching everyones attention.

"I'll ask again, and please keep in mind that I don't have much patience. Let alone if you two are going to be in my class, I do not like to repeat myself for anyone." Mr. Lee started before looking between the two. "Now who is Jeong Yunho and who is Kang Yeosang?" He questioned once more, glancing between the two as he waited for one of them to speak up.

"I'm Yunho," the tall one spoke up first, then pointing towards the shorter male beside him, "and he's Yeosang." He clarified in a monotone expression, not caring much for the teachers warning.

"Right okay, now please go sit beside Choi San, San raise your hand please." Mr. Lee spoke out before dropping their files on top of his desk. 

San slowly and very hesitantly raised his hand, unaware of why he had to do that seeing as the three desks surrounding him were the only ones left open. As the two back towards where San sat, he seemingly thought they'd sit beside each other in front of him. But to his surprise, Yunho sat in the desk in front of him while Yeosang found himself getting situated in the desk beside San's.

"Did you miss us?" Yeosang spoke up with a smirk as he kept his eyes trained up ahead. Unaware of the bewildered stares he was getting from the classmates just from sitting beside San.


End file.
